A 1x2 valentines, for lack of better title
by Bob D. Girl
Summary: My Valentines day special... which, I might warn you, is played entirely on those incredibly annoying yet rather cute shounen ai cliches. oO; Not counted as an actual fic. Mindlessly idiotic OOC fluff. Duo and Heero celebrate valentines.


*cackles* Well, we all need a V-day special, ne?  
  
Warnings: Two words: SHOUNEN AI. This means boy love, yes? Two boys in love, yes? Yes? YES!?! *cough* anyway... In this particular story, those two boys happen to beeeeee... Duo and Heero!! There's also assorted hints of Quatre and Trowa! Bwahahahaaha!! Oh yes, isnt it BEAUTIFUL? ^_^ Uh... fluffy o_o; very fluffy. With Paula's "help", hehe  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo Maxwell was mad. Very, very mad.  
  
Admittedly, it wasn't that bad someone made a day dedicated to guys and girls all making out... but did it have to be PINK!?!! Pink, of all the stupid annoying colors!! He was becoming increasingly annoyed with walking out of his door only to have a big honking load of PINKNESS stuffed up his nose, and was ready to personally murder the next person who asked if he'd like to buy a box of chocolates and some flowers for that 'special girl'.  
  
As long as he could remember, he'd hated Valentines Day. It bugged him, something that could have been so beautiful and sweet and just loving turned into such a stupidly commercialized big money fest. It was sad, really. Of course, he'd never even had anyone to exchange anything with in the first place, so that didn't help his view on it.  
  
Sister Helen was the one who had told him about Valentines Day. She told him the story of poor old Valentine, who loved and was then executed, but beforehand had written a note to his beloved; "Love your valentine." Duo had snorted, and commented on how pathetic that was. Although a few kids thought it was funny, Sister Helen had stared at him for a very long time, her eyes sad, and turned away.  
  
Ever since then, he had basically ignored the holiday, tried to stay away from the bright store displays and done his best to avoid the couples that were plopped everywhere and rabidly making out. However, as Heero had so carefully observed this morning (namely by pointing a gun at the box and threatening it to be full, then blowing it up when it wasn't) they were out of cereal. Although Duo preferred his 'Uber Sugar Super Cruchy Poppamables' to Heero's typical health bran, oddly enough they had both managed to run out at basically the same time. Therefore, after a long debate, a coin toss, and several death threats, Duo had been the one stuck going to the grocery store.  
  
The braided pilot groaned. Even in the cereal aisle, on nearly every box there it was-'Surprise your love with the new super love spoon, free with 1932 proofs of purchase plus shipping and handling', 'New sparkling loveable huggable heart marshmallows!' and even his Poppamables had been taken over with, 'Tell your love your true heart this Valentines day with these special pink heart shaped poppies!'. Duo blanched. They had put... pink heart shaped poppies... in HIS cereal!?! He was tempted to pull a Heero and shoot the entire row of boxes but decided that might be looked upon with suspicion. After glaring at them for a while, the pilot grabbed just grabbed a box of Heero's oat bran and walked towards the line.  
  
However, as he was walking a familiar voice caught his ear. He blinked and looked around. Yup, there it was... the cheerful laugh and top of Quatres blonde hair poking up over an aisle of cards. Duo sweatdropped... was Quatre getting a card for someone? Who? In a war, there wasn't exactly a lot of time for love...  
  
Duo thought for a minute, and decided to approach the blonde pilot about it. He trotted up to Quatre. "Hey, interesting to see you here!"  
  
Quatre jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey Duo! Whatcha doin?" "Picking up some cereal. You?" Quatre laughed. "Celebrating V-Day, what else?"  
  
Duo blinked. "You actually CELEBRATE the stupid holiday??" "Well of course!" The braided boy coughed. "Quatre... even you'd have to admit... Valentines day is kinda pathetic... it's a big pink over commercialized bunch of junk made for people to buy each other fake greeting cards and stupid presents. Its pointless, even a guy like you would have to acknowledge that!"  
  
Quatre blinked too, then chuckled a little. "Ooh, is THAT your problem? Listen, Duo. Valentines Day isnt just a day of the year for fake people to run around pretending to love! I mean, it is, but its also a day for true love too! It's a day to celebrate true feelings and the actual LOVE, real and complete, between two people! It's a day for confessions, for a person to really tell someone they care about how much they mean to them! Not everyone is terribly shallow, Duo."  
  
"..." Duo thought about it for a minute, then suddenly noticed he was clutching a bag of assorted items, some packs of construction paper, and a box of chocolates. "Heeeeyyyy who's the lucky girl??"  
  
Quatre turned bright pink, and hurried to put his presents behind him. "None of your beeswax, Duo!!" He looked at the floor and mumbled, inaudibly, "And who said it's a girl..."  
  
Duo blinked. "Hmm? What was that?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing!!"  
  
Duo grinned at him. "Well fine, be like that. Might as well go check out, ne?" He headed towards a checkout line, and Quatre followed.  
  
After checking out their various items, the two headed for their different vehicles, Duos being a black motorcycle and Quatres' his bike. Trowa and Quatre were staying in one safehouse about a half mile from their current school, while Heero and Duo stayed in one a bit further away-Wufei was off on one of his wanderings, once again earning his nickname of the Solitary Dragon.  
  
As Quatre was getting on his bike and getting ready to leave, Duo called to him. Something the blonde pilot had said had suddenly reminded Duo of something, something he had been neglecting...  
  
"Wait... Quatre... you know what you said, about confessing feelings? What did you mean by that?"  
  
Quatre blinked and turned around. "Well... since V-day is a day about celebrating love... it should also be about starting new relationships. Everyone has a right to know that someone cares, no matter how strange it is. If someone has feelings for someone else... they should tell, for their sake and the other persons."  
  
Duo thought about it for a second. "Ok... thanks... see you at school..."  
  
Quatre smiled at him. "Ok, bye!" Then he turned around and sped off. Duo watched, sighed, and hopped on his motorcycle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo glared at the stoplight... they WORLD was against him! Every single spotlight no baka had managed to land on red when he got to them since he had left the grocery store. Just his luck...  
  
He grumbled. Why would anyone INTENTIONALLY set a bunch of lights all over the streets and then MAKE THEM stop every person who came through them? If he caught them... he would kill them. He grinned at the thought... hanging around Heero too long was apparently having an affect on him. Soon he would have sudden urges for spandex and have pacifists stalking him, or at least if he kept this up.  
  
The braided pilot blinked. What was that Quatre had said... about confessing... secrets... Sure, Duo had a whole lotta secrets, but... never any that would actually really be relevant to those around him. However... there was one little secret that might perhaps be considered an object of interest...  
  
Actually... it wasn't a little secret... it was a huge whomping in- your-face secret. A secret that he, Duo Maxwell, God of Death, was planning on keeping secret, no matter what.  
  
The secret, you ask? Well, if you have half brains and happen to have noticed the big thing marked Shounen ai at the beginning of this fic, you would know it. However... Lets just say it happened to involve a certain Perfect soldier, and the fact Duo wanted to get in his... uh... socks. Yes. Socks. He just wanted to take those socks and uh... put them in the laundry... and make them smell nice and fresh... Righto.  
  
Anyways, due to what Quatre said a certain braided God of Death was now having second thoughts about keeping his secret a secret.  
  
'Confessions... telling Heero... about... gah! No. Nonononono. Maxwell no baka. Nonono. A-He'd shoot you, and then we'd have a bit of a problem, called being dead. B- It's a war, relationships are generally not good when either one of you could be shot, killed, etc ANY DAY. C- Hes straight. Damnit, he's probably at the safehouse right now, trying to figure out how to propose to that stupid pink pacifist... Kuso... GAH!'  
  
This Gah! Came directly from the fact the light had changed, and he had been so deep in thought that he came quite close to being run over. He put on the gas as fast as possible, and managed to not be hit by a small truck, albeit nearly ramming headfirst into a dark green Infinity.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
However, said Infinity was paying even less attention to the road then the latter, namely because the occupants were already deep in conversation. Which, considering who they were, was quite a rarity.  
  
"Damnit Trowa! I told you, I am NOT saying a WORD to Duo!!!! Not a single word! He HATES Valentines day, and you know it perfectly well. Plus, he's straight! It would be pointless, not to mention downright humiliating... plus... what would he say?"  
  
Trowa sighed, and waited for the light to change. "You're going to have to talk to him sometime, and what better time then a day where everyone in the entire UNIVERSE is out frolicking and screwing?" He blinked. "And no, I didn't just say that."  
  
"Glad to hear it, I thought that you had perhaps been hanging around Duo too much also. Then again, he does seem to rub off on people..." Heero trailed off and stared intently at the ceiling of the rented car.  
  
If it weren't for the fact that there was a giant gravity-defying bang covering his face, Heero might have noticed the small smile coming to Trowas face. He was unusually perceptive, mostly from being so quiet, and had been the one who had finally confronted Heero about his feelings for his fellow pilot. After a while, he had also managed to convince him to come to the store with him, to 'pick up a few things'... along with to generally badger him about a certain pilot. What? It was Quatres idea.  
  
A black motorcycle nearly came crashing into the car, making Trowa jump. "What in the name of... those motorcycle drivers these days... so reckless, should really pay attention."  
  
"Duo drives a motorcycle..." Heero said wistfully. "And besides... all of us would be considered by the average human being, Quatre perhaps being an exception." Trowa blinked at mention of the Arabian pilot.  
  
"Quatre has his reasons, he just doesn't want to hurt people..." Heero chuckled (*gasp* AMAZING! It's a miracle o_O;;;)  
  
"And since when do you stick up for someone like that? Particularly Quatre?"  
  
Trowa turned pink, then red, then back to pink; luckily Heero was still conveniently staring out the window. "Uh... well..." (Lol. Yes, isnt he so nicely out of character?)  
  
Heero grinned... er, would have, if it weren't for the fact he wouldn't be Heero if he did. He leaned back further in his seat, staring at the ceiling. A long silence followed, broken only by Trowa coughing. Finally, Heero broke it.  
  
"So... why did you want me to come with you on this shopping trip anyway? Duo went out to get cereal, and I don't think there was anything else on the grocery list..."  
  
Trowa smiled rather evilly, and even the bang couldn't shield it. "Well... I had a few ideas... it being Valentines Day and all... maybe you could do something special for you and Duo? Ya know, to celebrate such a nice little day..."  
  
Heero choked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Several hours later, two brown haired bishounen were leaving the mall, each carrying a large assortment of packages. One of them was, for once, actually rather pleased and close to whistling. The other was extremely pissed.  
  
"Trowa... omae o korosu... how did you manage to convince me into this..."  
  
As usual, Trowa remained silent. 'Well, for one thing... threatening to take a loudspeaker to Duos' ear and yelling 'Guess what Duo?? Heero, your fellow pilot and roommate, loves you! Congrats!' might have had something to do with it...' he smiled mentally. That was tempting actually...  
  
"Remind me what I'm going to do with a lot of illegally tight black leather outfits... tighter than my normal spandex, really saying something... a large assortment of chocolates, 'Songs for Lovebunnies and general fluffiness', and the ingredients to put together a rather decent sized feast?"  
  
"Youre going to use it all, of course. Come on, Duo'll love it!" Heero blushed. Damn him, no matter how silent he was Trowa still managed to say exactly what was needed AND piss him off at the same time. Kinda like Duo, except Duo didn't say what was needed... he said everything BUT. Naturally, Heero didn't really care... the more Duo blabbed, the more he could admire him. But still, making a dinner and generally throwing himself at the fellow pilot was more then he had in mind.  
  
"Like I said... omae o korosu. Come to think of it, what are you and Quatre doing for Valentines? Got any dates or anything of the like?" Trowa once again turned pink. Heero still didn't notice, as he was too busy loading the numerous packages into the back of the Infinity.  
  
"Uh... no, we're staying at the safehouse and uh... watching TV." Heero blinked. He looked at Trowa with one of those, 'I'm so sure, and theres something you need to tell me or I'll shoot you' looks for a few seconds, then turned away. Whatever it was... if Trowa didn't want to tell it, it was probably important and he would tell when ready. Heero turned his attention to the cookbook in his hands as Trowa hopped into the car and prepared to drive off.  
  
"What the Hell is a fondue?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Heero was up quite late preparing for the fateful day. Duo, who could quite easily sleep through a train wreck, an earthquake, or Godzilla, was asleep relatively early, after running a few errands. So, luckily for Heero, the braided pilot took no notice of him rushing around the safehouse all night.  
  
The morning was just an average morning, Heero waking up after about an hour of sleep at precisely 6:10 and Duo dragging himself up around 11. They ate breakfast in the usual manner (Heero busy at the laptop while drinking coffee along with his cereal and Duo drinking several dozen cups of coffee and chattering away, ignoring the fact that Heero was completely ignoring him... or pretending to.) although there was an incident with both of them reaching for the cereal at the same time, followed by blushing and much avoiding of eyes. After breakfast Duo announced he had some errands to run. This was perfect for Heero's plan, so he just told him to try to be back by 7:30 or so. The now frighteningly hyper pilot (too much coffee o_o;) bounced out the door and said he'd be sure to make it by then.  
  
Heero sighed. He had a lot of work to do, starting off with the issue of making the house look decent.  
  
It would be a long day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Unbeknownst to the other pilot, Duo was thinking about the same thing. After much thought, he had finally decided to tell Heero the truth. Whats the worst that could happen... Heero could hate him, think of him as a sick stupid little slut, and end their friendship. Not good, mustn't think like that. Heero could be an emotionless shell, but even he wouldn't be that mean... or so Duo fervently hoped.  
  
Duo drove around, trying to find a suitable store. He needed black, lots of black... maybe something slightly purple; to compliment his eyes... and then he needed to find a present for Heero. What to get him... he didn't wear jewelry, didn't care about much except his laptop, always wore the same thing, didn't have that big a sense of humor, didn't enjoy video games, and didn't want anything that might possibly be annoying. It would have to be light and small, so he could take it with him in their constant moves.  
  
Duo mentally sighed. Why was Heero such a pain to shop for?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally, at about 7:32, Duo arrived back to the safehouse. After entering the couple dozen codes required for the door and undoing a few dozen large locks, he finally walked back into the actual living part. He blinked.  
  
For one thing, the house was very... clean. Someone had apparently attacked it with a vacuum, and cleaned up all the junk strewn about. Everything sparkled a bit. He sweat dropped and headed towards the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. Duo opened the door and... There was Heero. He made a note to never, EVER let the fellow pilot leave his sight again.  
  
Heero looked... really, really nice. Instead of his usual spandex, he had traded it in for some tight black pants that fit his figure quite nicely. His tank-top was leather and accented every muscle, yet still managed to not look really tacky (I hate those people who run around and say, "Woo I'm big and strong" and have those giant appallingly large muscles). He had laced up black boots, and was wearing the slightest amount of mascara (which would bring out his eyes, ne? ^_^;).  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was also trying not to fall over. As sexy as Duo normally was... he had somehow managed to double it (whoa *_*). His turtle-neck matched his eyes perfectly and he was wearing a pair of somewhat loose black pants. His hair had somehow gotten shinier (shiny *_*) and he was just damn sexy, so much so that Heero had to use a bit of his self restraint training not to pounce him right then and there. Hn... wasn't HE supposed to be doing the seducing here? Oh, right. Dinner.  
  
Heero finally regained his voice. "Nice outfit, new?" Duo blinked and looked.  
  
"Ooooh yea! Uhhuh, I was uh... bored, so I went clothes shopping. You don't think it makes me look gothic or anything, hm?"  
  
"No it looks... really nice! Speaking of bored... I cooked dinner..." Duo stared.  
  
"... YOU... cooked!? Wowsers! Must be my lucky day!" Heero blinked at the last part.  
  
"Uh... right. It'll be ready in a minute... go ahead and sit down."  
  
Duo blinked and looked at the table, already set for two. A single rose and a few candles adorned the middle of it. He decided to ignore the fact it looked like some romantic little restaurant and complied, taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
After a few minutes of Heero running around the kitchen finishing up dinner, Duo was still wondering what the poo was going on. Why would Heero go through all the trouble to make do all that, and on Valentines Day. Perhaps to make up for the fact neither of them were with someone at the moment? Probably not, as far as Duo knew Heero was completely fine without having a girlfriend... as he had managed so send any would-be girlfriends running with a few death threats. Maybe he was just bored and decided to take advantage of all the special stuff that was in stores around this time? Or maybe he was just being nice. Or... he liked Duo! Duo grinned mentally, didn't he wish. He sighed. Yes, didn't he wish... well, after dinner, maybe then he could tell him... maybe.  
  
"Hn. Dinner is served." Heero said as he placed a few dishes of food on the counter next to the table. He brought out a few plates and began to serve himself. Duo, assuming he was to do the same, hopped up and reached for a plate. Mm, it all looked delicious... rice, a chicken with marinade, and a salad. Simple, but yummy. "Wait. Just tell me what you want, and I'll serve it to you." Duo did his best not to say, 'Can you serve yourself?' and managed to get out, "Uh... ok... I'll have a piece of that really good looking chicken, some rice, and I guess a bowl of the salad?" "K." Heero gave him his plate and salad bowl without a word, and motioned for him to sit down. They both began to eat, rather awkwardly, and Duo tried to think of a good conversation. He still couldn't figure out why Mr.-Perfect-Soldier-I'm-too-special-to-go-to-the-store-for-cereal- so-go-or-I'll-damn-kill-you would bother to go to the trouble to do all this... Although, he had to admit... he was a really good cook! And no matter what Heeros' reasons, at least he still got free food out of the deal. Finally, he decided to break the awkward silence. He was supposed to be seducing him, after all.  
  
"Soo... why, exactly, did you do all this? I mean, thanks a ton, but... why? You never went through this much trouble before to fix dinner or clean before..." Heero blinked. Moment of truth or not moment of truth.that was the question...  
  
"Well... I thought it might be something different... and since neither of us really have any time to develop any actual friendships or relationships with all the moving around... I thought it might be nice to make up for the lack of Valentines..." Heero sweatdropped. Pathetic excuse... But it was the best he could come up with on short notice. Duo, on the other hand, rather regretted asking... he had been hoping for a different reason. He looked down rather sadly and slowly munched on a piece of rice. Heero noticed and began to regret saying anything. They both went back to eating.  
  
Finally, Heero cleared the plates. Dang... he had been so close... He looked up when Duo cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm... I was bored too, and rented a movie... Gladiator, ever seen? Lotsa violence, you'd like it..." Heero blinked. Violence? Spiffy! And he got to watch a movie with Duo... Violence and Duo. What could be better? (stupid question actually, bondage and duo... perhaps with violence...? O_O I didn't say that.)  
  
"Sounds good, I'll fix some popcorn." After a few minutes, the popcorn was ready and they settled down on the couch to watch the movie.  
  
"Heeeeeerrrroooooo stop hogging the popcorn! You cant have all of it!"  
  
"Baka, I don't have all of it. You already ate over half, its my turn." Duo glared at him, and scooted closer in order to reach for the popcorn. (Hehe, we alllllllll know whats going to happen, as its Shounen- ai fanfic 101 cliché, but oh so cute) Heero glared back and moved the popcorn farther away from Duos reach, and Duo scrambled after it. Interestingly enough, this ended up with Duo lying on Heero's lap, a fact neither of them seemed to mind. Finally Heero complied and put the popcorn within both of their reach, and they settled down and watched. "This is a good movie, ne? All the funny looking guys chop eachother up and be run over by chariots! Ne, Heero?" Duo shifted (bwahaa... his head's still on Heero lap *cackles*) and grabbed another handful of popcorn. Heero hned a 'yes' and started absentmindedly running his fingers through his comrades hair; Duo sighed contentedly and continued to watch the movie.  
  
An hour and 3 bowls of popcorn later, Duo was nearly asleep, still snuggled up in Heeros' lap. Heero was still combing his fingers through the silky strands of hair, the braid now undone. There had been several times Heero had been ready to yell at the movie, interesting as it was there was still quite a lot to be desired... these people couldn't fight. Some parts he really had found himself tempted to start cursing at the characters to inform them of the fact they were about to be killed... but didn't, as it would have disturbed the boy drowsing in his lap. Speaking of the boy in his lap... Heero smiled. He looked adorable, doing his best to keep his eyes open and trying to watch the movie at the same time. Heero continued to watch as he finally gave himself up to sleep. Soon he completely forgot the movie and concentrated completely on the adorable boy in his lap. His hair was so beautiful... the way his chest rose and fell as he slept was so beautiful... 'Beautiful...' was the only word he could think of to really describe his sleeping friend. He sighed.  
  
"Well..." Heero whispered, not taking his eyes from the snoring Duo, "I guess... I didn't tell you why... Should I? Would you hate me? Would you? Would you end our friendship? What would you do, Duo, if I told. What if I just kept it a secret... Then what? You'd never know... no..." He found himself leaning down closer to Duos head... "I'm sorry... I can't help it... but..." He laid a soft kiss on Duos head. "I may never tell it to your face... but... Aishiteru, Duo." He sighed regretfully and looked back to the screen.  
  
Duos eyes fluttered and opened. 'Ok, either I was just dreaming, I've completely lost it, Heero has a clone, or I just heard Heero Yuy tell me he loved me. I think I've lost it...' He shifted, making Heero jump.  
  
Heero stared. Duo... was awake??? ... Shit.  
  
"Duo uh... how long you been awake?"  
  
"Uh..." To say or not to say...  
  
"Uh..." They both blinked and looked at each other. And blinked. And looked. And blinked. And looked.  
  
'Well...' Heero thought, 'Here goes... guess I will have to tell him... damnit...' He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Duo... I uh... thin- mmghmh!" Heero was suddenly cut off... namely by the fact Duo, seized by inspiration, had just crushed their lips together. Hm, that does it every time.  
  
Heero went from shock to not really caring as he leaned into the kiss. Duo brought his arms up to wrap around him and the two of them sat like that for several minutes, content in each others arms. (Everybody... 1, 2, 3... awwwwwww) Finally the let go and realized what exactly had just happened, both of them slightly embarrassed. Duo was the first to regain his voice.  
  
"Well... that sums up what I was going planning on telling you tonight, I suppose... You were about to say something too?" Heero blinked. What he was going to say to him? Was... Heero's eyes widened as realization dawned. (ne, he's uh... slow? O_o; naw, just slightly OOC u.u;)  
  
"Actually... I think... that summed it up quite nicely too." Duo blinked and grinned, noticing his head was still in Heero's lap. Heero, having noticed this too, smiled at him and pulled his head closer for another kiss.  
  
"Mm... Duo?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Aishiteru... that's what I wanted to say. Happy Valentines day."  
  
Duo pulled back and grinned.  
  
"Aishiteru, Heero. And a very, very happy V-day."  
  
And we all know what happened after that. ^_^;  
  
THE END. And a happy (though somewhat belated) V-day from Bob, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei (who was off with Treize and Zechs xP)... though especially Heero and Duo. If anyone wonders... yes, you probably know what happened to Trowa and Quatre too ^_~ Perhaps that'll be next years V-day story? O_o; Ne... perhaps. And yes, it ends quickly. I figured I needed to finish it sometime within a week of Valentines o.o; and I'm bad at writing big... kissy things. Oo; and I'm too young to read/write lemon... so leave me alone n.n 


End file.
